


two is better than one, three is a number you should avoid

by pystacyo



Series: pieris melete // 条黒白蝶 [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Emotional Constipation, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smut, a lot of kissing actually, because i'm a softie, soft!gintoki, soft!hijikata, some teasing and kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pystacyo/pseuds/pystacyo
Summary: sougo decided to play cupid for the two fools in love, he hires two of the yorozuyas to help him out.





	1. cupids from hell

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first hijigin fanfiction, and i really enjoyed writing this lol  
> i know some of their personality can't caught up that well with fluff genre, so i really hope it wasn't that bad!
> 
> enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “y-y-you watch the road, bastard!” gintoki started, pointing out to the road and then to the raven haired shinsengumi.
> 
> hijikata followed the comment with another protest, “wh-what! it’s not my fault! someone pushed me!”
> 
> “I was pushed too!”
> 
> “then it wasn’t my fault!”
> 
> “it wasn’t mine either!”

it sounds like the fate was playing around with them, they couldn’t even call it a coincidence anymore at this rate. wherever they go they always met, and then they fought over something small, after the banter finished they parted their ways with pink tainted cheeks. kagura and shinpachi only rolled their eyes and ignored it all together, but sougo most of the time used that to tease hijikata endlessly.

if the two idiots can’t be honest of their own feelings then maybe it’s time for sougo to take it to his own hands. he was feeling generous when he woke up this morning, so why not helping his boss for once in a while? he let out a sadistic smile, an idea just popped out of his brain and he decided that’s what he’s gonna do in his day off. now first, maybe recruiting some idiots that might help.

he went on his way nine in the morning to the yorozuya, he hoped that the two idiots was up there. he knocked the door calling up for someone, “excuse me. I have a request.”

after a quiet while, which was strange since the house usually noisy, kagura was the one who opened the door with her usual habit of picking her nose (courtesy of gin-chan). “if you’re looking for gin-chan, he said he’s so tired and won’t be working today,” she flatly said.

“no, I have a job for you and shinpachi that should exclude danna.”

“what is it, sadist?”

“you’re a sadist yourself!” the first captain of shinsengumi objected. “anyway, I have two idiots in love with each other. let’s play cupid, china girl.”

“I feel like I know these idiots you’re talking about.” kagura perked one of his eyebrow, that might be fun thing to do today. since gin-chan said he isn’t going to do anything today, kagura is bored. “wait here, I’ll call shinpachi.”

sougo nodded and kagura went back inside, she left the door opened so he could hear kagura dragging shinpachi from the living room. then she yelled; that sougo believed to her boss, “gin-chan, sadist kid requested a job from me and shinpachi, we’ll go. don’t sleep all day! go outside and don’t play pachinko today!” she pestered. like a mother she is.

she came out with megane in one hand, dragged him on his neck then nodded knowingly to the sadist. “let’s go.” she said, off they go to the park.

 

 

they sat down in one bench in that park in silence; busy with their own snacks. at least that’s kagura and sougo doing, shinpachi was just sitting there waiting for one of them to break the plan on what to do today. which he couldn’t understand why is she dragging him saying there is a job when what they’re doing is just eating snacks in silent, they might not getting paid for this job anyway.

so shinpachi break it first. “what’s the plan?” he asked.

letting go of his empty chuubert he replied nonchalantly, “no idea. I was thinking maybe just lock them up and force them to do xxx and xxxx, but that’s might not the point.”

kagura shook her head in disagreement, what a bird brain he is? dragging kids around to commit criminality? well, kagura won’t expect much from this criminal mind, he doesn’t understand romance like she do anyway. she watched romance drama every Saturday of course she know romance! she scoffed at him, shaking her head as she proudly said, “he doesn’t understand romance, let the professional like me to plan the love!”

“that’s just disgusting.” the first captain commented, mockingly. he took his bubble gum and chewed them obnoxiously.

kagura sneered at the comment, throwing her head away from that sadist.

 _so which is a good idea from this team again?_ shinpachi silently thought then he break the tense silence between the knowing banter on the two, “okita-san, what’s hijikata-san’s plan today?”

before giving the megane an answer, he blew a balloon then popped them, “he’s just doing some patrol around the city, knowing the fate, if danna goes out today they might met somehow.”

kagura nodded in agreement, “that’s when we should strike and pulled the strings!”

“how?” shinpachi blinked in confusion and shougo stared at her flatly. so they’re going with her absurd plan? they might die, the two of them, in her hands. but not like sougo cares anyway.

letting out a proud chuckle as she crossed her arms together, “with the falling in love!” she loudly announced before she continues telling them the details of her plan. “we pushed them, and they will fall into each other arms. like that romance drama I watched last Saturday, then they will realize their feelings and go ‘badump badump’, after that I guarantee they will confess to each other!”

this girl watched too much drama, sougo loudly sighed. “I thought with you idiots we might have some good stuff happened today but I starting to regret that decision.” he said bluntly, receiving a loud shout of protest and sudden kick from the china girl. which he successfully dodged.

 

 

they decided to went on separate way, sougo followed hijikata meanwhile the other kids followed gintoki, and they communicate by the talkies sougo provided. “he’s in front of the dango shop.” he heard from shinpachi. in such of concurrence, the other guy was not far from the said dango shop as well, walking to the said direction on his patrol route.

as their bosses were getting closer to the dango shop, (but haven’t found out of their presence,) kagura signaled a single nod. sougo, took the signal, ran through the road towards hijikata as kagura ran towards her boss, at the same time they pushed the two idiots into each other’s arm. just like her plan. right? but no one said it will be a complete disaster, or a painful disaster for both of them. just like sougo thought, they might end up die on her hands.

both of the men surprised by the force from behind and then fell on the gravity, bumped their head in the midway and instead of each other's arm but to the ground on their ass with a loud _ow_.

“what the fuck?!” gintoki shouted, looking around for the perpetrator who pushed him. he was holding his head as he could feel a bump formed there, it hurts like fuck. after quietly complaining for the pain he realized someone else must hurt too, “hey, are you okay?” he asked the other guy, entirely haven’t realized who the guy he bumped with.

“it hurts!” the other guy shouted in pain. they both finally realized who they were crashed into after they lifted their head respectively, both flustered by the sudden meeting. their blushed cheeks was visible to notice from the dark alley not far away from there, where the three kids hidden behind the trash can.

“y-y-you watch the road, bastard!” gintoki started, pointing out to the road and then to the raven haired shinsengumi.

hijikata followed the comment with another protest, “wh-what! it’s not my fault! someone pushed me!”

“I was pushed too!”

“then it wasn’t my fault!”

“it wasn’t mine either!”

they silently stared into each other for good few seconds, it feels like they wanted to say something but instead, none of them said anything. hijikata was the one who break the silence, he scoffed loudly then walking off leaving the white haired samurai as he mumbled something about working and patrolling.

gintoki followed the act, he scoffed at the vice-chief as he sat down in front of the dango store, mumbling something about an idiot hijikata was.

 

 

while the three stooges behind the trashcan stared at both of the men in silence. weird. they was so awkward around each other today, their banter usually longer than this. and why can’t they just be honest to each other and said what’s on their mind instead of staring into each other like that? if they wanted to say something then just say it, goddammit!

sougo sighed, it wasn’t hard to expect this failure from china’s plan. it was a start of disaster anyway and he knew from the start it will fail miserably. well, he wouldn’t say it’s not fun to watch it failed with his very own eyes. besides it was quite an entertainment to watch his boss all flustered around danna.

“so, what’s next?” kagura asked while feeling a little bit, just a little, defeated. “we need better plan, not yours, sadist. we heard them before and it’s honestly a crap.” she pointed out to the shinsengumi.

“like hell we are…” sougo mumbled before walking off from the alley and cleaning up his kimono, he doesn’t want to smell like a trashcan. “glasses, you’re the most normal here, I expect you have a better plan than hers.”

shinpachi gave in a thought, thinking quietly for a minute or two. when it seemed like there is no romance idea like kagura’s in his sleeve, since he never watched those dramas, he decided a normal civilized conversation between family. “what about sitting down together in a restaurant and talk? we’ll be there as well so they won’t be awkward, right?”

sougo was thinking quietly for a while before replied, “it’s better than nothing. I’ll drag hijikata with me, let’s go to the usual restaurant we met then.”

the three agreed and they went on their separate ways again.

 

 

twenty minutes later, the three kids were acting like it was another coincidence. the one who started that was the blonde shinsengumi, as he towed his boss in one hand and another waving at the white permed man. “danna! what a coincidence!” he said flatly, in his usual poker faced manner. he ignored a deathly glare from the vice-chief.

“oh, sadist! you want to eat too? let’s eat together then!” kagura then replied, quite innocently as she usually do. like hell it is, she usually banter around and physically fought the shinsengumi she acted to be friendly with.

they forced the two men to sat down together in the restaurant, gintoki and hijikata sat down facing each other awkwardly in their seats, avoiding each other’s eyes as the kids nonchalantly ordering from the menu. like a family meeting it is, who’s plan is it? sougo could smell a failure but it’s not bad to watch the two in the cold sweats.

after some deafening silence in the table, while waiting for their orders, hijikata break the silence with a loud protest to the captain. “why are you dragging me to the restaurant in your day off anyways?!”

“do we have to eat here? I think we at least should just sit separately. I don’t wat to sit with this tax-thief!” gintoki followed the other man’s banter to the kids.

but it was hijikata who answered, hearing a usual mock from the samurai he couldn’t stop himself from defending the shinsengumi, “what did you say, you damn natural perm! you didn’t even pay the taxes!”

“don’t use my hair against me you bastard! I bet you wanted to touch my hair because it looked fluffy!”

“w-who the fuck wanted to do such thing?!”

gintoki slammed his hands to the table loudly, making a scene. “I’m outta here!” he declared and then walked off the restaurant leaving the kids and the two shinsengumi.

“damn that natural perm! you eat by yourself!” hijikata loudly retorted, leaving the restaurant and went to the opposite way.

the three kids shrugged at the scenes, went ahead eating their orders for lunch.

 

 

since sougo’s plan was bad from start, they decided to skip that and just followed both of their bosses for the rest of the day, with another hope they might met somewhere again. not like they have any more plan in their hands but who knows if there is some chance to do something, right? not for sougo though, he was watching them because it was fun to watch hijikata suffered. he is a sadist for a reason.

the day almost end, and sougo was sure hijikata’s job already ended an hour ago. so why was the man still walking around? why haven’t he go back to the barracks already? he silently watches as the man walked around quite far away from the barracks.

as from the other side, kagura and shinpachi watches their boss walked away from kabukicho, visited the supermarket to buy some snacks and then continue his way to the hotels district. they paled as they saw him stopped outside one of them, waving and grinning at a familiar figure in front of the hotel.

sougo was already there, hiding behind the lamppost, they approached him and followed the act of stalking. the two kids stared dumbfounded at the two men chatting without bantering or fighting like they usually did. which sougo wasn’t, the sadist stared at them casually with his usual annoying poker face, that annoyed the hell out of kagura.

it was hijikata and gintoki, in front of the hotel talking about who’s gonna take bath first or should they just take bath together and the rest of conversation they couldn’t hear anymore. then they’re going into the hotel together, and that was it.

“so they already did the xxxx, huh.” the first captain of shinsegumi calmly said. “thanks for your assist today, it was fun.”

he received a loud disapproval from the china girl, “like hell it was!” and a kick at his shin, which he swore if she cracked his bones again he will kill her in her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i edited this all over lol  
> now it sounds a lot better


	2. i woke up like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happened after one drunken night?
> 
> they should talk, they should really talk and they know it,  
> maybe this the time to talk about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't edited this so i'll be back and forth editing this when i found it so i might edit quite a lot tomorrow...  
> so i really enjoyed this fluff, i like writing them so much i added one last chapter xD

when gintoki opened his eyes from his drunk slumber he greeted by a throbbing feelings on his waist and a heavy headache. he was sure as fuck it wasn’t his bedroom as he couldn’t recognize the white ceiling, and there are mix of different scents. a mix of _that_ cigarette and hotel’s cheap laundry sheet. shit. plus, he’s naked. double shit.

shit it is.

he was super awake right now but he refused to move his head. the familiar cigarettes scent that he could recognize anywhere, he fucking knew it. he was there sleeping with him, wasn’t he? gintoki was fucked. by literal meaning.

“you’re awake, aren’t you?” the other guy called.

gintoki jerked in surprise and answered a weak nod on his head, he took a pillow and then he used it to hide his face. how drunk was he last night? he was sure he wasn’t that drunk, because he could remember a vision of what they did last night.

“we should talk. we really should do that, you know that yourself, yorozuya.”

he knew hijikata was up, sitting down just behind of his back. so gintoki got up as well, pillow still in front of his face to hide from the world as he was sure as fuck he sat down there facing the vice-chief of shinsengumi. the suppose enemy of joui, well, he’s a _former_ joui.

“yorozuya?”

gintoki stayed still.

“gintoki?”

 _God_ , how can he just called him and send him a shiver down on of his spine?

hijikata forcefully pulled gintoki’s pillow from his face but gintoki’s using his strength to keep the pillow in the place. “you’ll break it and you have to pay if you don’t let go!” the raven haired man challenged.

“you’re the one who is pulling it! let it go!” gintoki cried, please, he’s not ready to face him now, not when his face is feeling quite hot remembering what happened last night.

“gintoki!” with one strong force the pillow flew through the room, exposing pink colored cheeks gintoki.

“fuck you!” gintoki protested, covering his face with his hands now.

“shit.” hijikata mumbled, his cheeks felt quite hot now as he looked at gintoki’s embarrassed face. “l-look, I have something to say to you…” he started, it was now or never. it was obvious from his response, right? gintoki might reciprocated his feelings, even though they mostly drunk when they did ‘ _what happened last night_ ’. but hijikata sure he wasn’t that drunk. just tipsy.

and they were flirting with each other under the influence of alcohol. if it wasn’t a wrong signal, then hijikata was right on.

“dammit. damn it all.” gintoki cursed himself, he removed his hands and he could see hijikata’s disheveled bed hair, he was wearing hotel's kimono as he sat down in front of gintoki. damn. then gintoki pulled the other man’s kimono’s neck, face to face, he confessed loudly, brashly, “I like you, okay?! I like you like crazy I don’t even fucking get myself most of the time!”

hijikata blinked at the sudden combustion, “I- you- you like me?!” he repeated, not believing his own ears. hearing that sure sounds foreign, especially when gintoki was all flustered in front of him.

“don’t make me say it again you bastard!” gintoki playfully punched hijikata in the face. he wasn’t using his strength but, it was gintoki we’re talking about.

thankfully, hijikata wasn’t a weak man to start with, a punch or two won’t bring him down. “a—alright. alright. gintoki, I like you too, it’s fucking confusing how the fuck could this happened but it did. I like you more than I let myself liking you.” he asked, “will you go out with me?”

gintoki gapped for number of seconds, in most possibilities of falling in love with a man, how big is your chance to have it reciprocated? what a bizarre world he is living in. “okay…” he mumbled, hijikata almost couldn’t hear him.

both have their faces red in embarrassment, hijikata then asked, “can I kiss you?”

the white haired samurai’s eyes flickered at the question, “if you wanted to kiss me—” he pulled hijikata’s kimono for the second time that morning and crashed their lips together for a few second and let him go to continue, “just do it.”

so hijikata did. his hands were holding both of gintoki’s cheeks as their lips interlocked with each other desperately, he pushed gintoki down back to where he slept. gintoki was pulling hijikata’s hair when the latter slipped his tongue and deepened the kiss, hungrily sucking each other’s lips. they’re making out until hijikata’s lips moved into his neck, leaving a tint trails of kisses. gintoki moaned when he felt the friction down there, hijikata moved his hips in sync, grinding their nether region together.

gintoki stopped hijikata when the latter’s hand started to roam lower and lower. he’s not going to lie, gintoki wanted him too but it’s too much for him right now. “just so you know, I do want it too but my ass is still hurts from what we did yesterday.”

hijikata stopped still, he was still on top of him and gintoki swore the look of his boyfriend right now is so hot and tempting. his could see himself in those blue orbs, and gintoki could see that hijikata wanted him too. “…okay.” hijikata finally said.

“where are we anyway?”

“hopefully somewhere far away from shinsengumi’s barracks or your house.”

the vice-chief of shinsengumi gave the yorozuya one last peck on his lips before he got up, took one cigarette from his uniform’s pocket and light them up. damn it, the feeling of gintoki’s lips was still lingering it’s hard to forget. it’s gonna be hard for a while to crave for his lover’s lips when—oh shit.

it was gintoki who said it first, “and… I should point things out here, I don’t want the kids to know our relationship yet.”

“I agree. let’s keep it from people for a while,” hijikata replied, it was better for a while to hide it, especially from the first captain of shinsengumi. such a bothersome person, he is.  as for gintoki, hijikata understood that the man has a personality of keeping stuff for himself. he got it that gintoki might has difficulties to say some stuff to the kids, so maybe in the future, hijikata wanted gintoki to tell the kids about this with him. “I’m off today, wanna go on a date?” hijikata asked.

gintoki blinked in disbelieve. date? a date? with hijikata? that tsundere? holy shit. “…a date? like watching movie and stuff?”

“yeah, like watching movie and eat your favorite cat food, drink together and stuff.”

“holy shit. and your dog food?”

“is it too hard to believe?”

“it is. I thought you hate me.”

“I—I never hated you. it was just—you might already get my personality by now.” hijikata mumbled, flustered.

“yeah, I get it.” gintoki replied as he smiled at his lover, he kissed him before he got out from bed. “okay, I want ramen!” he beamed.

 

 

it was just like any first dates, they’re watching movie in the cinema with two popcorns in tow, one caramel popcon and the other one topped by overloaded mayonnaise. and then they kissed in one dark alley somewhere. next up was lunch, just like what gintoki craved they went for ramen so to the ikumatsu’s it is. thankfully zura wasn’t there at the moment. then they went on another dark alley, making out before deciding to end their date before night come. “let’s go on the drinking next time, I have to work tomorrow and you should go home.” hijikata told him, after one last peck and hidden hickey behind gintoki’s shirt collar.

“alright.” gintoki replied and then gave his boyfriend another kiss. “just so you know, I enjoyed today.”

“you should be. I paid for them,” hijikata joked. “let’s meet tomorrow’s night? after my shift on the same hotel?” hijikata suggested.

gintoki smiled at him as he nodded, “gin-san is for sure looking forward to that.” he seductively whispered. for sure the words have lot of effects for hijikata.

damn. hiding the relationship might be harder than it looks like. they both thought, parting on their way to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully smut in the end if I can write one. (it wasn't really my forte, i'm suck at hot stuff)


	3. it’s hard to pretend to hate your own boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “oto-san! oka-san is being unfair!” she wailed to hijikata, trying to reach her bowl from gintoki.
> 
> “I’m not your mother, he’s not your father! stop imitating dramas you watched!”
> 
> shinpachi watched them with a smile, otose watching the idiocy unfold with a fond smile, gintoki was busy struggling around with kagura over a bowl of rice and hijikata watched them with a light chuckle.
> 
> well, this wasn’t bad. wasn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!
> 
> It finished!!!! oh my god. I’ve been on this for a week now, editing- writing- contemplating- questioning my sanity- then writing again- edit this out because what the hell am I writing?! and THIS, THIS FINALLY FINISHED!! this is the first time I reached 3,4k words in a single chapter. wow, I usually I finished at 1k lmao
> 
> there is a smut down there and I should warn you, I’m not someone who used to write a smut with poker face. I’m extremely embarrassed, I feel like I could die from writing them lol so yes, that is my first smut scene, forgive me if I do something wrong.
> 
> enjoy the last chapter!

he was reaaally impatient ever since he woke up this morning. so that’s why gin-san wasn’t in the mood to do anything else today, you should understand that, right? gintoki was waiting for the clock passing through to the promised time with his secret boyfriend. and he was impatient. really, really impatient.

but he can’t say a word about it to the kids either.

so he strode irritably around his house, walking in circle with the kids watched him oh-not-so-curiously. “I’m going back to sleep,” he said to no one in particular. gintoki was about to enter his bedroom when he mumbled in most obnoxious tone, “ah~ gin-san is very tired today.”

kagura still stared at his boss while picking his nose, imitating the oldest bad habit. “sure, sure. after you’re having fun playing pachinko yesterday, father is so tired, right patsuan?” she replied, flatly.

“I already told you! yesterday I was—I… ” gintoki stopped himself in the midway, almost blabbered the truth. “yeah, I was playing pachinko yesterday…” he continued, dodging eye contact with the two then walked away to his room, shutting the door loudly.

the kids weren’t giving any response or anything because, it was just distinctive of their boss. after an inaudible moment in their office, they heard a knock from the front door. “excuse me. I have a request.”

kagura recognize the voice right away, who else if it’s not that sadist, huh. what was it that sadist might need? she was the one who opened the door, still picking his nose with not-so-bored-expression. “if you’re looking for gin-chan, he said he’s so tired and won’t be working today.”

gintoki, who was busy laying around the tatami, could heard a little squabble from outside but he couldn’t quite comprehend what they were talking about. well, not like he cared… it was kagura who abruptly opened his door and pestered him while dragging shinpachi on his neck, “gin-chan, sadist kid requested a job from me and shinpachi, we’ll go. don’t sleep all day! go outside and don’t play pachinko today!”

“let’s go.” she said when they reached the front door and left gintoki alone in his apartment.

 

 

gintoki sighed loudly in his empty apartment. spending time laying around like this wasn’t doing him any good either. it just made him more and more irritated by the ticking sound of the clock. maybe kagura was right, he should go out and maybe he could see _him_ around the city.

this is ridiculous, why was he acting like a maiden in love? sighing all day? thinking about how soft his lips was when they kissed yesterday? damn. sakata gintoki wasn’t a man like that, he quickly sat down and another sigh could be heard. _damn it._

he decided to go out, he should restocked some sugar into his body right now or he might losing his mind. that’s right, gin-san needed his weekly dose of parfait today!

but gin-san haven’t get any breakfast today since that glutton yato ate all the rice in the cooker, he was famished. his eyes quickly recognized the store few blocks from him. dango it is.

gintoki was approaching his favorite dango stall when he sensed a feeling in his gut. that bad omen that someone was nearby, spying on him. two behind the trashcan in two alleys behind him, another one was hiding in three alleys ahead of him. he casually strolled forward the dango store, pretending that he haven’t found out about them.

suddenly a force pushed him forward, so fast that it could only be done by a yato, who else? no one can caught him by surprise but her monstrous strength and speed. but before his face could meet the ground, it somehow bumped hardly with someone else’s head. and it hurts like fuck. if he ended up with another amnesia arc, he will kick kagura out from the show.

“what the fuck?!” gintoki shouted as he was looking around for the yato perpetrator. “hey, are you okay?” he asked the other guy, he felt sorry somehow, that must be hurt for him too. his skull is as hard as rock after all.

“it hurts!” the other guy shouted in pain, and they finally realized who they bumped with.

gintoki could sense the eyes burning out from behind, watching them like a hawk. those three kids was hiding behind the trash can. _remember, oogushi-kun, pretend! play pretend!_ he telepathically communicated into his boyfriend’s eyes. he spurted any words that came out of his head, “y-y-you watch the road, bastard!”

“wh-what! it’s not my fault! someone pushed me!” hijikata replied. he swore by tomorrow morning sougo will have his end. seppuku it is.

“I was pushed too!”

“then it wasn’t my fault!”

“it wasn’t mine either!”

 _you should lose them before our meeting time._ hijikata said, with his eyes.

 _you should too! that sadist king was stalking you. it’s scary!_ gintoki replied.

they silently stared into each other eyes, still communicating telepathically, agreed to do their best to lose the tails or just fuck it. let them suffer.

hijikata cleared his throat, breaking the silence between them. then he scoffed loudly and walked away as he mumbled something about working and patrolling.

gintoki followed the act, he scoffed as loud then settle down on dango store’s bench, mumbling something about what an idiot hijikata was. the kids should’ve heard him clearly.

 

 

gintoki never seen this level of persistent. kagura and shinpachi practically hauled him to the restaurant, demanded him to eat some parfait. it was really obvious in another level what their plan was, he could bet for 300 yen that sadist was on his way dragging hijikata.

what is it? the kids wanted them to do romance or something?

are they actually okay with that?

they’re okay with gin-san doing romance with that demon vice-chief?

 _damn it._ he was accurate on his 300 yen stake, hijikata was walking from the opposite direction but to the same restaurant, basically towed by that blonde kid.

“danna! what a coincidence!” sougo said flatly, in his usual poker faced manner.

 _coincidence my butt, these little devils!_ hijikata thought, trying his best to stay neutral.

“oh, sadist! you want to eat too? let’s eat together then!” kagura then replied, quite innocently as usual.

 _oi, kagura! since when you’re that friendly with that sadist?! you hated him, remember?!_ gintoki glared at her, but still trying his best not to blabber his thoughts.

they ended up sitting together in same table. _who’s plan is it?!_ they both at this rate was already screaming internally.

 _oi, we should get out of here, fast._ gintoki said, eyes stared down in flames.

 _I agree, I can’ t do this anymore._ hijikata replied. he cleared his throat and they started dodging each other sights. “why are you dragging me around on your day off anyway?!” he berated the sadist next to of him.

“do we have to eat here? I think we at least should just sit separately. I don’t wat to sit with this tax-thief!” it was gintoki’s turn to protest.

“what did you say, you damn natural perm! you don’t even pay the taxes!”

“don’t use my hair against me, you bastard! I bet you wanted to touch my hair because it looked fluffy!”

“w-who the fuck wanted to do such thing?!”

_meet me in the alley four blocks from here, lose the tails!_

_you too. now, you get out of here._

gintoki suddenly slammed the table loudly, making a scene. “I’m outta here!” he declared and then walked off the restaurant, leaving the kids and the two shinsengumi.

“damn that natural perm! you eat by yourself!” hijikata loudly retorted, leaving the restaurant and went to the opposite way.

they ran so fast that the kids should’ve lost their tails just for a minute or so. hijikata finally found gintoki after running around few back alley, he was smiling so cheekily, like his usual annoying smile hijikata always pretend to despise. “yo, waiting long?” hijikata greeted in between of his breathe.

gintoki pulled his cravat forcefully, hijikata swears that it ruined his uniform. “I’ve been wanting to do this since the last time I saw you.” gintoki whispered, before pressed his lips into the raven haired man in front of him. hijikata wanted to kiss him too, all this whole time he wanted to bring his hand into that soft permed hair and make a mess out of it. exactly what he is doing right now. but they know their place, so after few minutes of messy kisses, they stopped. their forehead leaned into each other’s presence as they closed their eyes, still breathing heavily in need of more air.

hijikata then pulled gintoki into his arms. “stay like this for a bit,” his voice was muffled as hijikata was nuzzling into gintoki’s shoulder; inhaling his lover’s scent as much as he can. they stayed like that for a minute until hijikata let him go. “see you tonight,” he added, smiled fondly and gave that grinning face in front of him a quick peck.

 _it doesn’t matter_ , gintoki thought. it doesn’t matter if the whole world found out about them, just fuck it. gin-san deserve that man. that man who make his stomach knotted by the feelings inside of him. gin-san wanted him, and that man wanted gin-san as well. so what else should matter? because for the first time in his life, he could feel that comfort and secure feelings in hijikata’s arms.

 

 

hijikata coughed loudly, he put out his cigarette and thrown it in nearby trashcan. damn it, that kid is still stalking him. he has been walking around the blocks randomly after his shift finished an hour ago. he sighed, then fuck it, let them taste their own medicine for following adults. he took off his shinsengumi jacket and cravat, then rolled his sleeves as he walked to their promised place.

in another place, gintoki’s efforts to lost his tails was a complete failures. he desperately hoped that he could lose his tails somehow but they’re so tenacious that gintoki has already given up. he went into the supermarket to buy some foods and necessities before heading out of the kabukicho, gintoki hummed happily as he strolled on his way to see hijikata. he will need to talk to hijikata about these kids later, for now gintoki will just fuck it and let them see why they shouldn’t bothering adults relationship.

after a quite long way, gintoki slowed down in front one of the hotel in the said district outside kabukicho, the one they going out from yesterday morning. the vice-chief of shinsengumi was already there, standing in front of the hotel waiting for him. “you should definitely take a bath first, you smell like a police officer.” gintoki said, grinned at the man as he approached him.

“you smell awful as well, should we just take a bath together?” hijikata replied, grinned back at the sight of his lover.

the white haired samurai chuckled as a respond. “hungry?” he asked as he lifted his plastic from the supermarket earlier.

“what did you buy me?”

“tuna mayonnaise onigiri, so you don’t have to add mayonnaise to your food anymore.”

 “what do you mean, there isn’t enough mayonnaise in it.”

he paused for a moment, about to protest about the mayonnaise, but then he remembered what he wanted to talk about. “hey, let’s go to my house tomorrow.” he said, then he walked into the hotel with hijikata following behind. hijikata checked them in and he received their room cardkey.

“about that, let’s go to the barracks tomorrow morning before going to your house.” hijikata opened the door with the key and they went in.

gintoki replied a simple nod, that resolved it then. “I bet gorilla already know what we’re gonna talk about by tomorrow morning.” he sat down on the love sofa and took one onigiri labelled ‘red bean’ for himself and gave another one to his lover from his plastic bag, which hijikata gladly received as he sat down with him.

hijikata scoffed at the idea, he unwrapped the onigiri and took a huge bite of it. “knowing sougo and his jabber mouth, the whole barracks is already know about us by tonight.”

the white haired samurai already finished his dinner, fumbling into his plastic bag again and took a cup of pudding, _one pudding_. hijikata stared at him and gintoki noticed right away. “this is mine,” gintoki talked without looking at the man, focusing on his pudding.

“then what about my dessert?”

“I thought you don’t eat sweet stuff?”

“I do sometimes.”

gintoki stared at him in silence, then scooped one last spoon of the pudding, he was hesitant for a second because it was his _last bite_ but he brought the spoon to his lover’s mouth anyway. “then, _aah_.”

“no. that’s embarrassing.” hijikata refused.

“what? you rather to eat it from my mouth?” gintoki lifted one of his eyebrow confusedly then went ahead and took his pudding into his mouth. he pouted his lips, inviting the later for a kiss.

hijikata gave a peck on his pouty lips, “I’d rather have you as my dessert.”

“that, we should take a bath first.”

 

 

his body was still wet from the shower but it seems like his lover doesn’t understand the meaning of patience, he was attacked right after they get out of the bathroom. hijikata just pushed his lover into the wall and kissed him hungrily.

but it’s not like gintoki hated it. he loves it as much as his lover do, because he responded the kiss right away, opening his mouth and letting hijikata’s tongue messed him up. and he felt like he is melting by the way hijikata licking his mouth, by the way hijikata’s tongue wandered inside of his mouth, by the way their tongue touch and fought for dominance.

gintoki groaned as he felt his lover’s hands traveled to his chest, playing his nipples and leaving tingling sensations that went down through his stomach. he gasped for an air when hijikata’s mouth leaving his, breathing heavily as his lover lips leaving trails down from his neck to his chest and settling down by sucking his nipples.

hijikata was on his knees, taking gintoki’s aroused cock into his mouth. his tongue was hot, licking every inch of his erect as he could feel his whole body was reacting to the heat. hijikata continued sucking his erected cock as his body giving out the balance, gintoki reached for something to hold on as he jolted to the sensation. he grabbed his lover’s hair and groaned loudly as he came inside hijikata’s mouth.

they settle down on the bed with gintoki sat down on hijikata’s lap, he grabbed the raven hair in front of him as he started messily kissing his lover, he could taste his own cum in hijikata’s mouth. hijikata’s hands trails down on his back, his fingers reached gintoki’s hole and pushed it inside slowly.

gintoki stopped kissing him after he jolted from the two fingers inside of him. “you’ve prepared it already, just put it in already,” he said, received a nod from the man in front of him.

the man flipped their position quickly. hijikata then looked at the crimson eyes in front of him, it was burning with desire and lust, it wasn’t that usual dead fish eyes. and he loved it, every inch of him. he took the condom and lube not far away from the bed and prepared himself properly. “I wasn’t drunk the last time we did this, you should know that.”

“I know, just tipsy, right?” gintoki chuckled, “it’s alright. after all, we’ve been running in the circle for quite a time.”

“we did, huh? I guess, we’ve been really oblivious.” the vice-chief laughed along. then he clashed his lips, slowly savor the taste of his lover’s as he gently entering gintoki.

gintoki gasp loudly as he could feel hijikata inside of him. his body feels hot. hijikata was kissing him, biting him, leaving visible marks in his body as he gradually getting deeper inside. he could feel him inside his stomach. it was a strange shock, feels amazingly good that gintoki almost screamed in pleasure. hijikata was hitting his prostate, mercilessly.

“hijikata—” he moaned, his hips arched hard. “I’m close—I’m gonna—” his lover was trembling in pleasure.

their breathing becoming more heavy as they come to close to the climax, hijikata fastening his pace. “hey, call my name when you came,” he said in between his breathe.

his body lurched on his back as he came on his stomach, “ngh—hiji—hijikata!”

“gintoki...” hijikata grunted as he came inside. he fell on top of him as they’re still panting hard.

“that was amazing.” gintoki croaked, voice sound tired and sleepy.

but hijikata was unmoving, with his hand playing with the other man’s curly hair. “I do love your hair, it’s soft.”

“then stop making fun of it!” gintoki protest, pulling his boyfriend’s straight raven hair. “hey, pull it off already… I’m sleepy.”

hijikata hummed in response, but still not moving from his position; still ruffling around with gintoki’s hair. “hey, stop eating too much of sugar. I don’t want you to die because of diabetes just yet.”

gintoki grumbled in protest. “then you stop eating too much of mayonnaise, cholesterol is as bad, you know!” he retorted. “when will you pull it off? my stomach is all sticky I want to clean it up and sleep.”

his raven haired boyfriend chuckled. “I’ll clean you up, just sleep.” he whispered then gave gintoki butterfly kisses on his jaw. he pulled it out and then took tissue from the nightstand as his boyfriend drifted off to slumber.

as hijikata finished cleaning up and laying down beside of him, gintoki stirred half-asleep and make himself comfortable in hijikata’s presence. hijikata responded as he put his arms around him, they fall asleep like that.

(please, I don’t know how t o s mu t, forgive me, I’m rly embarrassed let’s end it here)

 

 

it was an awkward morning meeting, kondo-san sat down in front of them face grinning like he usually do and silently waiting for the couple to say something. both of the couple silently sat down, wasn’t know where to start. gintoki nudged hijikata, _you say something._ gintoki motioned.

_he already know._

_but we’re already here so say something, goddammit._

hijikata cleared his throat then they both looked at the shinsengumi chief. “kondo-san, you might already heard from sougo, but we’re here to tell you formally that we’re going out.” he finished.

kondo-san laughed, like his usual laughter. “congratulations you both!” he responded in glee.

“thank you, kondo-san.” hijikata replied, he bowed down to his superior and then forced gintoki to do the same, which received a loud protest from the latter.

 

the next meeting occurred at otose’s snack bar, four of them sat down in one table with the couple facing the two children. visible sweat could be seen from gintoki’s face. no one said anything but kagura was busy gulping bowl of rice.

now it’s hijikata’s turn to nudge his boyfriend, _your turn. you say something._

_I will. shut up._

_say it already, goddammit._

“oi glutton kid, stop eating already! I’m going to say something serious here!” gintoki complained but the girl waved him off and went ahead with her second bowl.

after she seemed to finish the second bowl she casually said, “we already know, you don’t have to tell us again.”

“congratulations, gin-san, hijikata-san.” shinpachi said, smiling formally like usual.

“you take care of this perm head, mayora. oka-san is already tired with his crap, you can take him away now.” she added, mimicking her motherly act she often pulled. then she started eating her third bowl of rice.

gintoki’s eyes twitched in annoyance, “you glutton kid!” he pulled her cheek hard and took away her bowl.

“oto-san! oka-san is being unfair!” she wailed to hijikata, trying to reach her bowl from gintoki.

“I’m not your mother, he’s not your father! stop imitating dramas you watched!”

shinpachi watched them with a smile, otose watching the idiocy unfold with a fond smile, gintoki was busy struggling around with kagura over a bowl of rice and hijikata watched them with a light chuckle.

well, this wasn’t bad. wasn’t it?

 

end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading, please leave some comment and tell me if there is typo or grammatical error because I’m suck at grammar and my English is just like that huhu TT
> 
> this is the start of many fics coming ahead! I have a lot of wip of hijigin/ginhiji finishing up very soon! check up the series if you wanted more of soft!gintoki soft!hijikata because I’m a softie.
> 
> thank you again!


End file.
